


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: M/M, Sickness
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Title is from the song by Death Cab For Cutie - I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Na jednu stranu byl rád, že nemusí řídit, na tu druhou jej ta jízda na zadním sedadle neskutečně ubíjela. Všechno ho bolelo včetně hlavy, cítil se unaveně a začínal tušit, že na něj něco leze, což opravdu nemohl potřebovat, když večer hráli. Alespoň, že zůstával s kluky na hotelu a nevracel se sám do Prahy. Alespoň to.

 

S tichým povzdechem se odtrhnul od výhledu z okna, narovnal se a promnul oba spánky. Paraleny už si vzal dva a doufal, že do pár minut zaberou, jinak se mu hlava asi rozskočí. Tělem mu projel třas. Zřejmě příznak počínající horečky, pomyslel si otráveně a podíval se na panel mezi předními sedadly, aby zjistil, že zatopeno už je více než dost. Přesto se znovu zachvěl, dlaněmi si přejel po předloktích, stihnutých husí kůží, pálící oči na pár vteřin zcela zavřel.

 

Nadějeplně se otočil, jestli v autě nemá Richard náhodou deku, do které by se mohl zabalit, ale více méně předpokládal, že je jeho úvaha dost bláhová. Kromě očekávané absence deky ovšem zjistil také to, že Igor nespí, jak si původně myslel. Vlastně na něj koukal.

 

Ondra se pokusil na tváři vyloudit malý úsměv, ale Igor jako by ho nevnímal, hleděl na něj pátravě, pozoroval ho. Když se pak mladší muž nanovo rozklepal a za mraky se ukryvší slunce dovolilo, aby vynikla Ondrova bledost, nezaváhal. Znal ho už příliš dlouho, a jednoduše věděl, co přesně se jeho příteli děje. Trpěl na chřipky a podobné nemoci o mnoho více než on sám, uměl si tu nijakou barvu jeho tváře dokonale spojit.

 

Nejprve zauvažoval, že by prostě zastavili, aby si Ondra mohl vytáhnout nějaké oblečení, ale upřímně řečeno, nechtěl Michala vytáčet více, než už byl, takže ihned zvolil druhou variantu, jež spočívala v sundání vlastní mikiny, kterou vzápětí druhému muži podal. Byl rád, že Ondra se po ni natáhl a s vděčným úsměvem si ji oblékl, a také jej těšilo, že alespoň nějak může svému příteli pomoct. Uklidněn skutečností, že se Ondra uvelebil ke spánku, se znovu zahleděl z okna a po chvíli sám zavřel oči.

 

Usnout se mu ale nepovedlo, cesta byla příliš hrbolatá, snad proto se jeho pohled opět stočil směrem, kde se nacházel mladší muž. Žaludek se mu sevřel, když viděl, že se Ondra stále třese. Nevěděl, co by pro něj měl udělat. Říkal si, že to musí přece nějak zvládnout, jenže pak mu došlo, že kromě cesty je čeká ještě představení, které pro Ondru asi procházka růžovou zahradou nebude. Dál na Ondru koukal, možná by ještě mohl požádat Richarda, aby zatopil, ale ve voze opravdu zima nebyla a těžko předpokládat, že by to Ondrovi pomohlo.

 

Mladší muž to vzdal. Bylo mu sice díky paralenu o něco lépe, ale zimnice jej sužovala stále víc a víc. Igorovo gesto jej potěšilo, bylo to od něj milé, na chvíli se třasu zbavil, ale ať se v mikině choulil, jak chtěl, husí kůži měl pořád, a klepal se jako nějaký ratlík. Protřel si oči a s frustrovaným výdechem se posadil rovně, načež jej udivilo, že Igor ho zase pozoruje. Skoro se i pousmál, když spatřil ten zamyšlený výraz, téměř viděl, jak mu kolečka v hlavě nabírají obrátky.

Snažil se polknout to dojetí, ale prostě nedokázal zcela potlačit, jak moc pro něj znamenalo, že o něj má Igor starost. Měl to vepsáno v očích, v tom napjatém držení těla… To mu vážně až tak moc chtěl pomoct?

 

Mlčky si vyměňovali pohledy, aniž by se něco dělo. Igor už ani nepřemýšlel nad tím, co by měl učinit, jen se nějak snažil vstřebat ty emoce, s jakými na něj jeho přítel hleděl, a nebýt vyplašený z toho horka, jaké se mu rozlilo tělem. Udržoval oční kontakt až do chvíle, kdy jej Ondra přerušil, následně jen sledoval, jak se mladší muž zbavil bezpečnostního pásu, přesunul se na prostřední sedadlo a opět pás zapnul. Igor pochopil, kam tím míří, leč důvod zběsilého tlukotu vlastního srdce prozatím znát nechtěl.

 

Igorova nerozhodnost přiměla Ondru jednat. Bylo mu jasné, že fyzickému kontaktu se zpravidla vyhýbajícího Igora nenapadne zrovna tohle, ale doufal, že jeho vůle pomoct sahá až tak daleko, že je ochoten svůj osobní prostor pro jednou sdílet. Samozřejmě v to doufal, ale jistý si nebyl a srdce měl až v krku do momentu, kdy se na něj Igor nepodíval překvapeně ani odmítavě, ale jeho oči naopak doslova zahřály, načež se jeho paže protáhla mezi Ondrovými zády a sedačkou.

 

Přišlo mu to přirozené, když se k němu Ondra přisunul, a on jej objal. Jeho příteli bylo špatně, a on se mu snažil pomoct. Nic více, nic méně, kdykoliv by si to dokázal obhájit. Před ostatními. Sám před sebou už si nebyl tak jistý, a ještě méně si důvěřoval, když se k němu Ondra přitisknul bokem, ruce mu obmotal kolem pasu a hlavu mu položil na rameno. Cítil jeho vůni, jeho teplo a jeho postupně slábnoucí třas.

 

Raději zavřel oči. Neměl ponětí, jak moc se jeho duševní rozpoložení může odrazit v jeho očích, a co kdyby se Michal na ně otočil. Tváří se mu mihnul rozladěný výraz, jelikož si uvědomil, že teď si ani nebyl jistý, jestli by tuhle situaci uměl obhájit před ostatními. Přiměl se soustředit jen na to, že se k němu Ondra tiskne, že mu sdílení tepla a osobního prostoru snad pomáhá, a… po zbytek cesty prostě vypnul.

 

Ondra se nadále mlčky potýkal s dojetím, s tím, jak mu Igor bez řečí dává všechno, aby mu pomohl… jak jej drží kolem pasu, jak snáší i jeho objetí… pravidelný pohyb hrudníku jej ukolébal, uklidnil, už se netřásl a měl pocit, že snad i s úsměvem na rtech usnul.

 

XXXXX

Během představení jej naštěstí potlesk diváků a celkově radost z hraní držela stranou myšlenek na to, jak je mu po fyzické stránce mizerně. Příliš si rostoucí horečku neuvědomoval, podobně se mu dařilo odsouvat do pozadí i slabost těla, což si však po odchodu do šatny vybralo svou daň.

 

Igor čas od času mladšího muže hlídal pohledem, bylo mu více méně jasné, že při vymýšlení všech těch kravin na nemoc zapomene, ale kdyby se mu udělalo velmi zle, chtěl být nablízku. Při opouštění jeviště se sotva stačil napít vody, pak už viděl jen Ondrův bledý obličej, stěží se držel na nohou, opíraje se o futra. Zcela instinktivně se k němu okamžitě přesunul, vnutil mu jeho vlastní flašku s vodou a kvitoval s povděkem informaci, že můžou jet rovnou do hotelu.

 

Když pak seděli opět v autě, nahlodala jej myšlenka, že možná jeho péče není až tak vítaná… Vždyť Ondra byl dospělý chlap, uměl se o sebe postarat sám, a opravdu měl v úmyslu se trochu stáhnout, aby to nevypadalo, že je Ondrova chůva. Příliš dlouho mu to ale nevydrželo.

 

Ondra sice prve chtěl kufr z auta vytáhnout sám, ale nerad zdržoval, proto nechal Igora, aby mu pomohl. Připadal si tak strašně slabý, všechno ho bolelo, paraleny už účinkovat zřejmě úplně přestaly. Motala se mu hlava, ale statečně táhl snad stokilový kufr za sebou, po svém boku tušil Igora, věděl, že ho jistí, že tam je, když ho bude potřebovat. Dodalo mu to trochu jistoty a snad i síly, s vypětím se dostal až do vstupní haly, kde než se stihnul rozhlídnout, Igor přinesl klíče.

 

"Běž k výtahu," řekl mu Igor, který měl pocit, že Ondra se musí každou chvíli složit. Oči měl přivřené, tváře růžové zvýšenou teplotou a tak tak se dokázal stát rovně. Nečekal na jeho souhlas, prostě chytnul oba jejich kufry a ještě pohybem hlavy pobídnu svého přítele, aby se hnul, že to myslí vážně.

 

Mladší se v první vteřině snažil najít argument, jímž by Igora přesvědčil, že to zvládne sám, poté si však opět uvědomil, jak těžké je pro něj vůbec udělat krok. Navzdory pocitu viny mlčky přikývnul a vydal se požadovaným směrem, ve výtahu se opřel o stěnu a modlil se, aby byli na pokoji co nejrychleji. Značně se mu přitížilo, bylo mu pořád hůř a hůř a netroufal si odhadnout, jak dlouho se ještě vydrží ovládat.

 

Igor jej ve výtahu nespustil z očí, bledost v Ondrově tváři dostala téměř zelenavý nádech. Bylo mu ho líto.

 

V patře energicky zamířil k jejich pokoji, odemknul a jen co se s oběma kufry vmanévroval dovnitř, Ondra kolem něj proletěl a zabouchl se v koupelně. Ozývající se dávivé zvuky byly více než výmluvné.

 

V rozpacích zavřel dveře, postavil kufry tak, aby nepřekážely, a přemýšlel, co dál. Na pokoji nebylo vůbec nic, co by mohlo Ondrovi pomoct. Nad zakručením v břiše v duchu protočil oči. Byl hladový, jenže starost o Ondru měl značnou. Byla to sice nejspíše jen nějaká chřipka nebo viróza, ale stačilo mu vidět Ondrův výraz, aby věděl, že tohle do rána nepřejde.

 

Nakonec se vydal dolů do restaurace a požádal o černý čaj, který následně odnesl na pokoj. Z koupelny uslyšel sprchu, a tak nechal hrnek stát na nočním stolku a odešel se s ostatními najíst. Pochyboval, že Ondra ve svém stavu má na jídlo pomyšlení.

 

Když Ondra vylezl z koupelny, cítil se o něco lépe. Horečku sice měl, ale teplá voda alespoň trochu zmírnila bolest svalů. Převlékl se a vlezl si do postele, načež si všimnul čaje na stole. Na rtech se mu objevil slabý úsměv, hrudníkem se rozlilo příjemné teplo, podpořené tím opravdovým, když se napil. Přišel mu vhod.

 

Pár minut jen seděl opřený o stěnu, peřinu obmotanou kolem sebe, hlavou se mu honily myšlenky na Igora. Dneska toho od něj potřeboval tolik a on… on udělal ještě něco navíc. Srdce mu bušilo štěstím, že má takového přítele, a pocit viny z toho, že jej využil. Ale nechal to plavat. Kdyby mu Igor nechtěl pomoct, tak by to nedělal.

 

Únava jej zmáhala, a jen co ulehl, okamžitě usnul.

 

Igor se vrátil o hodinu později. Když zjistil, že Ondra spí, docela jej to uklidnilo. Odešel se vysprchovat a poté zamířil ke své posteli, přičemž pohled mu utkvěl na vypitém hrnku. Tváří se mu mihnul úsměv, oči mu zjihly, ačkoliv netušil přesně proč.

 

Přemýšlet nad tím ale nechtěl, uložil se proto ke spánku, který doufal, že bude klidnější než proběhnuvší den.

 

XXXXX

Probudil se do nového dne se zjištěním, že dle předpokladů od Ondry nic nechytil. Vstal a pohledem zkontroloval dotyčného, jenž stále ještě spal, jako obvykle s končetinami rozházenými po posteli jako pavouk. Igor už se nad tím ani nepozastavil, vydal se do koupelny, načež se šel nasnídat. Prázdný hrnek vzal s sebou, aby mohl požádat o další čaj.

 

Zeptal se ještě na nejbližší obchod, napadlo ho, že dnes už by Ondra do sebe měl něco dostat. Třebaže myšlenka na to, že se pomalu ale jistě převtěluje do role chůvy, se znovu dostala do popředí, za několik desítek minut se vrátil na pokoj s taškou jídla a hrnkem čaje. Ten odložil opět na stolek, tašku stranou. Pak zůstal nerozhodně stát nad stále spícím Ondrou, jenž se mezitím stihl převrátit na záda.

 

Nemuseli spěchat, měli jen jedno představení, ale přeci jen všichni budou klidnější, když se přesunou co nejrychleji. Zvažoval možnosti, zatímco očima mapoval Ondrův obličej, růžové tváře, zpocené vlasy, pootevřené rty…

 

Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl. Musel, potřeboval se uklidnit, zkonsolidovat, protože to, co se od včerejška stalo… nevěděl proč, proč zrovna teď, ale Ondra… když se tak na něj díval, v nitru cítil pohyb, pohyb emocí, jako by se formovaly a stavěly k jeho příteli jiným způsobem než doposud. Něco se měnilo, protože jinak si neuměl vysvětlit, proč mu srdce tak zběsile tluče, když pokládá dlaň na Ondrovo čelo? Vždyť mu jen chce změřit teplotu…

 

Víčka se zachvěla a Ondra se probudil, chvíli dezorientovaně bloudil pohledem kolem, poznání se mu mihlo tváří společně s úsměvem, když nad sebou spatřil svého přítele. Cítil na sobě, že má horečku, ale už si nepřišel tak slabý, samovolně zvedl ruku, aby zjistil, co že ho to tíží na čele… nemyslelo mu to, vůbec mu to po ránu nemyslelo, došlo mu, když přikryl svou dlaní tu Igorovu. Jestli mu bylo před chvíli horko, teď mu bylo ještě větší, ale bylo jaksi příjemnější, šířilo se z hrudníku, z toho doteku, z toho letmého pohnutí koutku úst staršího muže, jež ovšem ten mladší stihl zaznamenat.

 

Igor si všiml změny v Ondrových očích oproti včerejšímu dni, kdy byly skoro skelné, momentálně doslova zářily. Neubránil se úsměvu, když viděl, že je Ondra nadšený z toho, že ho vidí… alespoň to tak vypadalo.

 

"Máš hlad?" zeptal se a stáhnul ruku z Ondrova čela. Teplotu měl, ale čtyřicítka to rozhodně nebyla.

 

Igorův zastřený hlas Ondru překvapil, určitě už od rána s někým mluvil… myšlenkový pochod mu ale zastavil žaludek, jenž za něj Igorovi výmluvně odpověděl. Igor se vzdálil, sedl si na postel a vytáhl z tašky banány, rohlíky a piškoty, načež tázavě vzhlédl k Ondrovi. Ten se posadil a po pár vteřinách divení se začal chechtat.

 

"Ty jsi vážně neuvěřitelný," zazněl však v Ondrově hlase spíše údiv a obdiv než cokoliv podobného výsměchu. "Myslel jsi na všechno…" dodal tišeji.

 

Bylo to od něj strašně pozorné, ale tomu výbuchu se prostě neubránil, když koukal na Igora, jak je ověnčený tak podivnou skladbou potravin. O to více byl dojatý, že Igor přinesl všechno, co by nemocnému mohlo přijít k chuti. Všiml si i dalšího hrnku čaje.

 

"Děkuju," vyhrknul, aniž by nad tím přemýšlel. Moc dobře věděl, že se v jeho pohledu odráží emoce, že Igor mu nejspíše vidí až do duše… Ale nechtěl nic zastírat, byl vděčný a Igor si to zasloužil vědět.

 

"Není zač," přikývnul starší muž. "Co teda chceš?"

 

XXXXX

Cesta do dalšího města měla zabrat sotva hodinku, přesto Ondra sedal do auta s menšími obavami. V posteli, na pokoji… tam mu bylo docela dobře, ale jakmile vystrčil nos do té zimy, vzpomínky na včerejšek se dostaly do popředí. Interiér vozu se sice rychle vytopil, leč navzdory přítomnosti mikiny se brzy začal znovu klepat. Na sto procent chtěl večer hrát a potřeboval být v co nejlepší formě. Hodina drkotání zuby mu teda jako lákavý program nepřišla.

 

Igor už se ani nesnažil uvažovat nad tím, co je a co není vhodné dělat pro nemocného dospělého člověka. Kdyby Ondra neměl zájem, určitě by se k němu při snídani choval jinak. Takhle v něm i přes horší zdravotní stav opět viděl svého přítele a byl ochoten udělat cokoliv, aby se z něj zase nestala stěží chodící mrtvola.

 

Proto na své poměry velmi bystře zareagoval, když se Ondra začal třepat. Ono nebylo tak těžké si toho nevšimnout, Ondra seděl jen metr od něj a Igor ho stejně pro jistotu po očku sledoval. Váhal ovšem, jak mu dát najevo, že… že není proti, aby se k němu zase přitulil. V hlavě mu to znělo příšerně, více jej ale děsilo, že jej Ondrova blízká přítomnost… ano, lákala ho. Chtěl mu pomoci, chtěl, aby se k němu tisknul a přestal se klepat…

 

Polknul, shromáždil veškerou odvahu a natáhl ruku, v dlani jemně sevřel Ondrovo rameno. Mladší muž k němu otočil obličej, šedé oči zvědavé. Igora na vteřinu napadlo, jestli ho nevzbudil, jestli je tohle od něj žádané… nakonec ale pohybem hlavy Ondrovi naznačil, aby se přesunul k němu, paži nechal demonstrativně nataženou. Ten drobný, avšak opět vděčností přetékající úsměv jím vnitřně zacloumal, srdce poskočilo a i jeho rty se mírně zavlnily. Podléhal svým emocím vůči Ondrovi… a možná by se jim bránil, kdyby to všechno nepůsobilo tak přirozeně, tak hezky.

 

Ondra skoro nemohl věřit svým očím, to mu ale nezabránilo v odepnutí pásu a přesunutí k Igorovi. Opřel se o něj, zabořil tvář do jeho ramene a uvědomil si svůj rozechvělý výdech, když jej starší muž objal, přitisknul k sobě… ruka na jeho zádech působila příjemně, jakoby konejšivě. Měl na jazyku poděkování, místo toho stejně jako posledně obtočil paže kolem Igorova pasu, dokud… dokud srdce nevolalo po důvěrnějším gestu.

 

Přejel dlaní výše a nechal ji položenou na Igorově hrudníku, vnímal každý jeho nádech. Nitro se mu svíralo city. Sílily každým dotekem, každým úsměvem… vším, co se mezi nimi dělo. A nejhorší na tom bylo, že ho to vůbec neděsilo, a už vůbec ne v momentě, kdy mu Igor začal funět do vlasů. Na jednu stranu ta nemoc uměla být i svým způsobem příjemná.

XXXXX

Představení se odehrávalo v prakticky stejném duchu jako to předešlé. Jen co přišel na jeviště, cítil se Ondra o padesát procent lépe, euforie odbourala malátnost, fyzická aktivita zastínila horečku. Navíc… věděl, že kdyby se mu přitížilo, že je tady člověk, který to na něm okamžitě pozná.

 

Možná by mu mělo vadit, že ho pořád někdo sleduje, hlídá… jenže jemu naopak ten pocit bezpečí vyhovoval, dodával mu jistotu a pak… stačilo, aby se podíval Igorovým směrem a pousmál se, načež obdržel opětování gesta. V podobných chvílích si netroufal odhadnout, jestli mu srdce buší adrenalinem nebo čímkoliv, co vůči svému dlouholetému příteli cítí.

 

Igor celou hodinku a půl strávil v naprostém klidu, viděl, že Ondru vyloženě jen ten pohyb na jevišti přivádí na jiné myšlenky, že mu dodává sílu. Ostražitější začal být až poté, co opustili divadlo a zamířili k hotelu. Když během cesty probírali jistého pána s jistým smíchem, jenž si určitou část představení ukradl pro sebe, neměl ze sebe Igor nejlepší pocit, připadal si trochu jako sup, čekající až jeho kořist zeslábne, aby se na ni mohl vrhnout. Vrhnout… vrhnout v jiném slova smyslu…

 

"Igore…"

 

Poplašeně zvedl pohled, na vteřinu zadoufal, že nebylo poznat, nad čím uvažoval, vzápětí ale všechno pustil z hlavy. Ponořen v úvahách si neuvědomil, že už vešli dovnitř hotelu, že s Ondrou už sami stoupají po schodech do třetího podlaží a že jeho přítel se zády opírá o zeď v mezipatře. Tvář smrtelně bledou…

 

Sup se vrhnul ke své kořisti právě včas. Ondra se začal sesouvat dolu, když ho Igor chytil pod paží, následně objal a přitiskl k sobě. Myslí mu rezonovalo, jak slabě jeho jméno Ondra vyslovil, v duchu pak děkoval své prozíravosti, neboť trval na tom, že kufry odnesou do hotelu ještě před představením. Takhle se s nimi nemusel tahat, když už jedno hicující zavazadlo měl.

 

Vlastně sám nevěděl, co se stalo, najednou ho polila vlna horka, hlava se mu zatočila, přičemž prvním instinktem, nad kterým vůbec nepřemýšlel, prostě jen… oslovil Igora a doufal, že tam pro něj zase bude. A on byl. V momentě kolem sebe cítil silné paže, jak jej svírají a drží na zesláblých nohou, Igor jej nechal, aby o něj zcela opřel, aby na něm visel…

 

Starší muž se snažil vypořádat s pocity, které jej zavalily, musel se zaměřit na to, aby Ondru dostal po schodech nahoru a do postele, ale místo toho dokázal vnímat jen to, jak Ondra zabořil nehty do jeho boku, držel se ho jako klíště, důvěřivě se o něj opřel celou vahou, prsty druhé ruky pak svíral jeho mikinu na hrudníku. Ačkoliv jeho příteli bylo příšerně, samotnému ta situace… zasáhla jej, ukázala mu, jak moc mu Ondra věří, jak moc spoléhal na to, že tady byl, kdyby se mu přitížilo.

 

Sebral se, vytlačil do pozadí své přecitlivělé já a pomalu táhnul Ondru nahoru. Kupodivu po dvou, třech schodech začal jeho přítel spolupracovat, podvědomě zvedal nohy, načež poměrně bez obtíží dorazili až do pokoje.

 

"Postel nebo koupelna?" zeptal se pro jistotu.

 

"Jestli se ptáš, kam mě máš složit, tak do postele," odpověděl Ondra s prvky únavy ale i hravosti v hlase, vzápětí si uvědomil, že vzhledem k tomu, jakým směrem se jejich… vztah… ubírá, nebyla ta poznámka zcela vhodná. Když ale Igor pobaveně zafuněl a pomohl mu do postele, nechal to plavat.

 

Igora Ondrova odpověď rozechvěla, vyděsila, nalákala… sakra, bylo mu až nepřirozené horko, srdce mu tlouklo a přitom od Ondry určitě virózu nechytil. Zároveň mu ale došlo, že dokud si jsou z toho, co se mezi nimi děje, schopní dělat legraci, tak je to dobré. Byla to bezpečná půda, kterou oba dobře znali.

 

Ondra se na posteli posadil, vylovil z kufru prášky a dva spolknul. Doufal, že přes noc už ta proklatá horečka zmizí.

"Budeš chtít jít na večeři?" ozvala se otázka, jen co Ondra zavřel oči. Nedalo mu to, musel je opět otevřít a podívat se na Igora, který stál kousek od něj, výraz pro leckoho nečitelný.

 

Ale Ondra věděl, že si z něj dělá prdel.

 

"Gentleman se pozná," poznamenal, načež se Igor uculil, oči mu zajiskřily. "Asi ne, máš ještě ty piškoty?"

 

Během dne spořádal několik rohlíků, ale na větší jídlo si ještě rozhodně netroufl. Čaj a piškoty vypadaly jako lepší volba.

Igor přikývl, otevřel kufr a hodil po svém příteli balení piškotů, úsměv na tváři stále patrný. Ondrova reakce jej hřála, ta konverzace a vůbec celá atmosféra mezi nimi obsahovala zvláštně pozitivní náboj. Měl by mít výčitky, měl by se cítit pod psa, možná zmatený, znechucený, ale když se otočil a pohled mu znovu padl na Ondru, jak se kouká jeho směrem…

 

"Zajdu ti pro čaj," oznámil mu, přičemž slova díků z Ondrovy strany potřeba nebyla. Jeho oči mluvily na vše.

 

XXXXX

Po dalším plnohodnotném spánku se Ondra zase cítil lépe. Bolesti těla úplně ustoupily a horečka také, ke snídani si už dokonce dopřál poměrně normální jídlo. Tušil, že poté, co na jevišti vybije většinu své energie, tak se to zase trochu zhorší, ale momentálně byl spokojený i s tím, že bez obtíží snesl kufr k autu a cestu strávil také bez újmy. Opět však neodolal tomu, když se mohl o Igora opřít. A ten neodolal mu tuto možnost nenabídnout.

 

Zpět do Prahy pak už vezl Ondru sám, nechal jej ležet na zadních sedadlech a vyložil jej až před jeho bytem. Vytáhl mu kufr, a přestože Ondra poznamenal něco ve smyslu, že by to zvládl vlastními silami, pomohl mu s ním až nahoru. Ondra si všiml, že je Igor po tom řízení docela unavený, donesl mu tedy něco k pití a usadil do obývacího pokoje.

 

Chtěl mu dělat společnost, vážně chtěl, ale doznívající nemoc o sobě dala opět vědět, a tak se raději odebral do sprchy. Byl z auta celý rozlámaný a teplá voda opět pomohla, dal si načas, čehož… čehož nakonec litoval. Když totiž koupelnu opustil, Igora už v bytě nenašel. Osten zklamání jej píchnul v nitru, neměl ponětí, co si sliboval, že by se mělo stát, pochyboval, že by se Igor zdržel delší dobu, ale nemusel se zase tak rychle a bez rozloučení vypařit.

 

Rozmrzelost jej však vzápětí opustila. Igor neodešel bez rozloučení, došlo mu, dojetím mu zjihly oči a rty se zvlnily v malém úsměvu.

 

Na konferenčním stolku stál hrnek s horkým čajem.

 

XXXXX

Práce. Jen díky tomu, že měl tolik práce, dokázal na Ondru nemyslet dnem i nocí. Nechápal, jak jedna nemoc a tři dny mohly tolik změnit… ale stalo se a on se potácel na hranici. Kam dál? Zpět nebo kupředu? Do známých vod nebo se střemhlav vrhnout do neznáma? Sám nevěděl a neměl odvahu se komukoliv svěřit.

 

Až do dalšího týdne se podobným myšlenkám snažil vyhnout, když ale mířil autem na jediné představení toho týdne, jeho sebekontrola dostávala zabrat. Jen co pak dorazil na místo a uviděl Ondru… uviděl, jak šedé oči zazářily nadšením, jak mu jeho přítel věnuje upřímný úsměv… Neuměl mu úsměv neoplatit, prostě neuměl… Možná by bylo lepší, kdyby se delší dobu neviděli, možná by se pak všechno vrátilo zpět. A možná taky ne, pomyslel si, když došel až k ostatním a Ondra okamžitě zaujal místo po jeho boku.

 

Dotýkali se rameny, nic víc, jen rameny, přesto měl Igor pocit, že si tím gestem řekli více, než by slovy kdy dokázali. Hrudníkem se mu šířilo teplo.

 

Definitivně uzdravený Ondra přijel s Richardem, leč zpátky…

 

"Nemohl bys mě hodit domů?" zeptal se Igora, když si oblékal po představení bundu.

 

Igor mlčky přikývnul a Ondra mu věnoval další úsměv. Ačkoliv se od minulého týdne nezastavil, myšlenky mu neustále odbíhali k jeho příteli. A myslel na něj i ve chvíli, kdy jej vezl domů, kdy seděl vedle něj, kdy jej po očku pozoroval…

Musel něco udělat. Něco. Cokoliv, jinak měl pocit, že se zblázní. Z Igorových pohledů, doteků, reakcí... vnímal, že to, co se mezi nimi děje, je oboustranné, že si to nevyblouznil v horečce, jenže neměl tušení, jakým způsobem se k tomu starší muž staví.

 

"Nechceš jít na chvíli nahoru?" položil otázku, jakmile dorazili před Ondrův byt.

 

Igora napadlo, jestli by se měl v odpovědi vrátit k onomu pozvání na večeři, jež učinil předtím na hotelu, ale rozhodl se mlčet a jen přikývnul. Hnala jej zvědavost, nikoliv racionalita. V tichu, obklopeni vlastními myšlenkami, došli až k Ondrovi domů, kde se Igor tak nějak podvědomě posadil na gauč, probral se v momentě, kdy se jeho přítel octl naproti němu, usazen na konferenčním stolku.

 

Ondra vůbec nevěděl, co a jak říct, nakonec jen vyhrnul:

 

"Díky… za ten… minulý týden," pronesl, rty se pohnuly v mírném úsměvu.

 

Igor na něj zaostřil, přebral si, za co přesně mu Ondra děkuje, a úsměv mu oplatil. Měl obavy, jestli to vážně tehdy nepřehnal, ale… snad ne. Hlavou se mu ale honila otázka, jestli ho Ondra pozval nahoru, jen kvůli tomu. Nebo měl v plánu ještě něco jiného? No, rozhodně tak nevypadal, seděl naproti němu, koukal na něj, oči… polknul. Měl pocit, jako by Ondra jen tím pohledem najednou viděl až na dno jeho duše, jako by přesně věděl, co si myslí, co chce udělat… Po zádech se mu prohnala husí kůže, zachvěl se. Ta atmosféra, napětí, potřeboval něco udělat. Intenzivně si zírali do očí, nerozhodní a sakra vyděšení.

 

Nevydržel sedět, aniž by nad tím uvažoval, tak se prostě postavil, jenže Ondra se vymrštil takřka ve stejnou chvíli, náhle oba stáli čelem k sobě, jen pár centimetrů vzdáleni. Ondra pootevřel ústa, cosi v hrudníku se mu svíralo, potřeboval více kyslíku, bylo mu horko… Igorovy oči, ten pohled… nepamatoval si, že by se kdy na něj jeho přítel díval takovým způsobem, tak divoce. Jako by se rozhodoval, jestli utéct nebo zaútočit.

 

Ondra však první rozhodnutí udělal za něj. Ruce se mu třásly, nemohl uvěřit tomu, co činí, ale ve chvíli, kdy vzdálenost mezi nimi zanikla a on umístil dlaň na Igorovu tvář, na návrat zpět už bylo pozdě. Hnědé oči na něj vyděšeně hleděly, Igor měl ale stejný pocit z těch šedých, jež se k němu přiblížily, načež zmizely za víčky, když Ondra přitiskl své rty na ty jeho.

 

Až tehdy si uvědomil, že zapomněl dýchat, že je celý napjatý, a že… že ho Ondra políbil. Srdce mu tlouklo jak o závod, horká vlna se mu přelila přes tělo, a v momentě, kdy se Ondra, znejistěn Igorovou pasivitou, hodlal odtáhnout, pohnul ústy proti druhým, měkkým a jemným, všimnul si toho překvapeného vydechnutí… Nanovo se zachvěl, když jej Ondrova dlaň po tváři pohladila, sám tu svou zabořil do hnědých vlasů, aby si mohl přitáhnout druhého muže blíž.

 

Ondrovi se úlevou zatmělo před očima, Igor to chtěl, rezonovalo mu hlavou. Nechal se, aby si jej Igor natisknul na sebe, použil jazyk, kterému Igor ihned vyšel vstříc tím svým, po chvíli už se nacházeli v náručí toho druhého, pokojem pak zazněl první tlumený sten, o němž však ani jeden netušil, kdo ho vydal.

 

Jako by je právě ten zvuk vrátil do reality. Igor uchopil Ondru za ramena a s citem se od něj odtáhl, dech zrychlený, zorničky dilatované. Zíral na Ondru jako na zjevení, na jeho rudé rty a vášní zářící oči. Tělem mu projela vlna vzrušení tak silná, že mu skrze pootevřená ústa unikl tichý sten, jenž nedokázal zadržet.

 

"Chtěl jsem…" snažil se říct Ondra, hlas zhrublým, nakřáplým… Vždyť se jen líbali, napadlo Igora, jenž zatoužil poznat, co víc ještě dokáže s Ondrou udělat. "Chtěl jsem ti říct, že se ještě můžeme vrátit k tomu, co bylo dřív..."

 

Ondru sice bolelo pomyšlení, že by s tím Igor souhlasil, ale musel, musel mu dát na výběr. Jenže Igor už se rozhodl. Ještě v autě netušil, co se sebou má dělat, jak se k tomu postavit… Ale když se na něj Ondra díval s takovou vděčností v očích, jak náruživě se k němu tisknul, jak moc mu věří… všechno mu to splývalo, všechny myšlenky a vzpomínky, přesto jedno v nich vyčetl zcela jasně.

 

Když se od Ondry odtáhnul, měl v úmyslu se jen přesunout do jiné místnosti, ale snaha jeho přítele mu dát šanci se z toho ještě vyvlíknout…

 

"Nechci se nikam vracet," zněla Igorova odpověď, načež se Ondrovou tváří mihla radost, po ní ale následoval hladový útok. Nekompromisně nasměroval Igora do ložnice, zatímco se mu snažil vysát vzduch těla, vnímal, jak se Igor do polibku usmívá, a šklebil se i poté, co ho Ondra dotlačil až k posteli a shodil dolů.

 

Ta Ondrova iniciativa, s jakou vervou se na něj vrhnul... teď na něj shlížel svrchu, v očích hlad a žár… Igor měl hlavu vymetenou, vůbec si nepamatoval, že by kdy tvrdnul tak rychle, jak padl po zádech na postel, došlu mu, jak moc mu erekce napíná rifle, a jak nevhodně moc jsou oba pořád oblečení.

 

Okamžitě ze sebe shodil bundu a pokračoval dál, protože Ondra zřejmě seznal jeho nápad dobrým, a rovněž několik vrstev odhodil stranou. Z toho pohledu, kdy se mu Igor rozvaloval na posteli, se jeho vzrušení jen stupňovalo, už jen v riflích a triku vlezl k němu a prostě jej uvěznil pod sebou. Sklonil se nad ním, kolena po stranách Igorových boků… Igor si ho přitáhnul k polibku, prsty propletené s kaštanovými vlasy, druhou dlaní vniknul pod Ondrovo triko, pohladil jemnou kůži a žasnul nad tím, co s ním přítomnost jiného muže dělá.

 

Ondra jako by mu četl myšlenky, schválně se rozkrokem otřel o ten Igorův, vzrušení se mu šířilo tělem, potřeboval víc a Igor… Igor mu vzápětí vyšel vstříc, otírali se jeden o druhého, cítil Igorovy dlaně na kůži, jeho polibky byly dravé, hladové… přesto se nesnažil jejich role otočit, snad byl se svou pozicí dole spokojen, což v Ondrovi jen zažehlo další oheň. Holt se neubránil tomu, aby nevyzkoušel víc…

 

A tak se Igor najednou octl s rukama nad hlavou, zápěstí sevřené Ondrovou dlaní, zasténání se mu vydralo z hrudníku. Ten pocit, že ho měl Ondra ve své moci… bůhví proč z toho byl jen ještě nadrženější, vycházel druhým slabinám vstříc ve snaze získat lepší tření.

 

Když se pak Ondra odtáhnul a ruce mu pustil, pořád se mírně otíral o Igorovy slabiny, cítil tu tvrdost proti své… chtěl víc. Přetáhl Igorovi triko přes hlavu, slezl a klekl si vedle něj, moment se kochal tím, jak na něm Igor visí pohledem, jak rychle se mu pohybuje hrudník, jak se vůbec nesnaží protestovat… olízl si rty a políbil ty Igorovy, pohladil jej po tváři a s uspokojením seznal, že jeho přítel nechal ruce nad hlavou, ačkoliv už je nikdo nedržel.

 

Igor se položil do polibku, byl úplně mimo z Ondry, z jeho polibků, z jeho doteků… cítil jeho dlaň na tváři, ve vlasech, na hrudníku… směřovala níže, tam, kde ji potřeboval nejvíce. Frustrovaně zamrčel, když se Ondra musel zdržovat rozepínáním knoflíku a zipu, vzápětí se ale rozklepal po celém těle, jakmile dlaň po podbřišku sjela k erekci. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že Ondra… že on…

 

Laskal ho po celé délce, rychle a hrubě, odtáhl se, aby mu viděl do tváře, aby viděl ty nádherné, hnědé oči plné touhy… Igor se kousal do rtu, hlavou se mu honilo, jak trapně blízko je, vždyť se mohlo zdát, že teprve začali a…

 

"Ondro…" uniklo mu mezi rty omluvně, nedokázal se držet zpět, když se ho jeho přítel dotýkal takovým způsobem, když se na něj díval, jako by byl pyšný… šťastný… jenže on možná vážně byl, došlo mu poté, co jej Ondra znovu pohladil po tváři… Prohnul se v zádech a nechal se pohltit slastí, o jaké nikdy netušil, že by mu ji mohl a chtěl způsobit právě Ondra.

V uších mu hučelo, ruce jej bolely od toho, jak je zatínal do prostěradla, ale jinak… jinak mu bylo neuvěřitelně dobře, lehce. Vydýchával se, otevřel oči a nad sebou spatřil jeho...

 

Nesmírně silné emoce mu rvaly hrudník na kusy.

 

Konečně k něčemu své paže použil, nadzvedl se a přitiskl od polibků nateklé rty k těm druhým, skrze něž vyklouzlo zasténání, tiché, ale toužebné, které povzbudilo k Igora k činu. Tentokrát to byl on, kdo povalil druhého muže na záda, byl to on, kdo se mu pokoušel vysát vzduch z plic, on, kdo se dlaní propracoval skrze kalhoty a spodní prádlo až k tvrdé erekci svého přítele.

 

Ondra neměl ponětí, jak se to seběhlo, najednou ho Igor líbal, přišpendlil k matraci a honil jej… Kdyby to Igorovy rty neutlumily, musel by svým sténáním vzbudit celý barák, tak moc intenzivní orgasmus ho zastihl díky Igorově péči. Prsty mu zarýval do zad, přirážel mu do ruky a snažil se vnitřně nerozpadnout, když jej Igor několikrát něžně políbil na tvář…

 

Zpocený a znavený se pak dostal zpátky k sobě, Igor ležel na zádech vedle něj. Ruka mu sebou cukla, snad v důsledku vypětí, načež zjistil, že ta Igorova se nachází hned vedle. Neváhal. Nyní už ne. Stiskl ji ve své, Igor k němu natočil hlavu.

Usmíval se.

 

Jednoduše se usmívat musel. Ondra se pod ním kroutil, na zádech mu udělal modřiny, sténal hodně a nahlas a hlavně jeho jméno… Dostal ho. Ondra jej zcela dostal svými reakcemi a ještě více tím, jak ho právě chytil za ruku. To gesto mu rozvířilo teplo přesně v místě, kde mu tlouklo srdce, v místě, kde si Ondra právě ustlal.

 

I mladší muž se pousmál, když pod uchem slyšel, že Igorův tep stále není v normálu. Objal jej kolem pasu a úsměv se mu ještě rozšířil, jakmile jej Igor objal zpět. Věděl, že by bylo fajn, ze sebe shodit zbytek oblečení, možná se osprchovat a zalézt pod deku. Jenže jej to nedokázalo příliš nezajímat, a už vůbec ne ve chvíli, kdy mu Igor začal funět do vlasů.


End file.
